dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ha Jung Woo
Profile *'Name:' 하정우 / Ha Jung Woo (Ha Jeong Wu) *'Real name:' 김성훈 / Kim Sung Hoon (Kim Seong Hun) *'Profession:' Actor, director, and screenwriter *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 75kg *'Blood type:' A *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Family:' Father/actor Kim Yong Gun, younger brother/actor Cha Hyun Woo *'Talent agency:' Artist Company TV Shows *Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo *H.I.T (MBC, 2007) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Honest Living (SBS, 2002) Movies *The Tunnel (2016) *Agasshi (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Assassination (2015) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *No Cops with Wedding Rings (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *Behind the Camera (2013) *Nameless Gangster / War against Crime: Golden Age of the Bad Guys (2012) *Love Fiction (2012) *The Client (2011) *Come Rain Come Shine (2011) cameo *Yellow Sea / The Murderer (2010) *House / Boat 보트 / No Boys, No Cry (2009) *Parallel Life (2010) cameo *Take Off (2009) *You Don't Even Know / Jal-al-ji-do Mot-ham-yeon-seo (2009) *Beastie Boys / The Moonlight of Seoul (2008) *My Dear Enemy / Meotjin Halu (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Our School E.T. (2008) cameo *Forever the Moment (2008) *Never Forever (2007) *Breath (2007) *The Fox Family (2006) *Time (2006) *The Unforgiven (2005) *She's on Duty (2005) *Superstar Mr. Gam (2004) *Madeleine (2002) debut Recognitions ;2018 *'3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Fabulous Award - Television / Film (Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds) *'3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Best Artist Award - Television / Film *'3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Artist of the Year - Television / Film *'2nd Seoul Awards:' Best Actor (Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds) *'16th Florence Korea Film Fest:' Cultural Award *'52nd Taxpayers' Day:' Presidential Commendation *'7th Marie Claire Film Awards:' Pioneer Award (Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds) ;2017 *'22nd Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actor (The Tunnel) ;2015 *'35th Hawaii International Film Festival:' Renaissance Award *'20th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Actor (Kundo: Age of the Rampant) ;2014 *'34th Golden Cinema Film Festival:' Grand Prize (Daesang) for Acting (The Terror Live) *'9th Osaka Asian Film Festival:' Most Promising Talent (Fasten Your Seatbelt) ;2013 *'8th A-Awards (organized by Audi Korea and Arena Homme +):' Charismatic Award *'14th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Actor (The Terror Live) *'49th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor (The Berlin File) ;2012 *'33rd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Nameless Gangster) *'3rd Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Prime Minister Award *'4th Pierson Movie Festival:' Best Actor (Nameless Gangster) *'5th Style Icon Awards:' Top 10 Style Icon *'16th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Producer's Choice Award ;2011 *'31st Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best Actor (The Yellow Sea) *'47th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor (The Yellow Sea) *'2011 5th Asian Film Awards:' Best Actor (The Yellow Sea) ;2010 *'46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor (Take Off) *'7th Max Movie Awards:' Best Actor (Take Off) ;2009 *'30th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Take Off) *'5th University Film Festival of Korea:' Best Actor (Take Off) *'18th Buil Film Awards:' Best Actor (My Dear Enemy) *'10th Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Best Actor (My Dear Enemy) *'17th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Ensemble Acting Award (Take Off cast) *'3rd Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Movie Star - Male (Take Off) ;2008 *'31st Golden Cinematography Awards:' Best Actor (The Chaser) *'11th Director's Cut Awards:' Best Actor (The Chaser, My Dear Enemy) *'3rd A-Awards (organized by Audi Korea and Arena Homme +):' Man of the Year (Intelligence category) *'9th Korea Visual Arts Festival (Korea Broadcasting Camera Directors Association):' Photogenic Award (The Chaser) *'4th Premiere Rising Star Awards:' Best Actor (The Chaser) *'16th Chunsa Film Art Awards: Best Actor:' (The Chaser) ;2007 *'27th Oporto International Film Festival:' Best Actor (Time) ;2006 *'2nd Pyeongtaek Film Festival:' New Currents Best New Actor (The Unforgiven, Time) ;2005 *'8th Director's Cut Awards:' Best New Actor (The Unforgiven) *'25th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actor (The Unforgiven) Trivia *'Education:' JoongAng University External Links *Profile (nate) Category:KActor